Songs of a Dream
by SmylieLove
Summary: Its a songfic,well songstory instead. Lilly and Oliver ,my second one so please dont hurt me i'm kinda new at this. Lilly has a dream and wishes it was reality,she acts weird because she wated it to come true....
1. Lilly's Dream

**Someday My Prince Will Come**

_Someday my prince will come_

_Someday I'll find my love_

_And how thrilling that moment will be_

_When the prince of my dreams comes to me_

Lilly runs threw a field of grass with flowers all around. She is wearing a beautiful baby blue dress and a small crown. She runs ahead and spots a boy. They both become one and smiled each other , and whisper's something sweet in her ear.

_He'll whisper I love you_

_And steal a kiss or two_

_Though he's far away I'll find my love someday_

_Someday when my dreams come true_

She spins around and the boy of her dreams stops her and brings her closer and kisses her. They brake apart and see's her prince, but cant see because of a blur.

_Someday I'll find my love_

_Someone to call my own_

_And I know at the moment we meat_

_Or my heart will start skipping the beats_

They hugged for a while and they felt the magic of their bodies touch. . They brake apart and he whispers "I love you" and she felt her heart skip a beat. She replied "I love you too."

_Someday we'll say and do_

_Things we've been longing to_

_Though she's far away I'll find my love someday_

_Someday when my dreams come true_

They pull apart and gazed into each other's eyes and see's its Oliver . A beautiful smile grazes upon her face with a lite blush. He kisses her and doest let go.

_Someday my prince will come_

_Someday we'll meet again_

_And away to his castle we'll go_

_To be happy forever I know_

They appear in a grand ball with Oliver on his knee. He holds out a ring and says "Will you marry me?" and she replies with a yes and they both kissed each other.

_Someday when spring is here_

_We'll find our love anew_

_And the birds will sing and wedding bells will ring_

_Someday when my dreams come true_

There they are running into a carriage with flowers thrown every where and birds flying . The carriage starts moving and they kiss. RING!RING!RING! Lilly wakes up . "That was the best dream ever!"

**The End**


	2. Cant consintrate,ignore,and being called

**Make You Love Me**

_You walk by and my heart beats_

_A thousand times at once it seems_

_And every time you look at me_

_I have to tell myself to breathe_

Oliver and Miley walk with Lilly to her locker. She gets her books and the all walk to class. Lilly walks slower and slower every minute think about the dream she had. She looks up and see's Oliver smile at her.

_With just a smile you capture me, and I start to melt_

_Emotions then take over me like I've never felt_

Lilly looks away smiling and drops her books on the ground. She bends down and picks up her text book while Miley and Oliver help get her papers. She realizes that it is wrong to love your best friend and feels abit sad.

_I could tell my heart each time_

_It isn't love, you're just some guy_

_There's nothing there and what I feel_

_Is in my head, it isn't real_

She just shakes her head slowly staring into space and get back in reality. She feels that her stomach just dropped and all she did was stood up and took her paper from Miley and just ran to class.

_But I can't deny, can't even try_

_Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie_

She quickly sits in her seat looking for her homework and remembered she dropped it. She just sighed and left her things and rushed out to get it. She bumps and falls into Miley and Oliver rushing in class and she see her homework in Oliver's hand.

_Is there a chance you could be mine_

_If I let you see inside_

_Or do you love somebody else_

_Should I keep this to myself_

Oliver helped her up and handed her homework. "What's up with you today?" Miley asked. "Nothing!…..I mean nothing." Lilly replied fast "Had no sleep! Me too, try living in a house with a brother replaying the itching dance over and over again." Miley replied laughing. "Well actually I had a the best dream of my life but it would be cool if it was reality." Lilly replied sitting down on her desk.

_I could risk a broken heart by telling you the truth_

_Or I could keep my secret safe and when I see you_

Lilly glances a couple of times during class but he would always catch her and smile. She could focus at all on her work she just kept thinking about her dream. She thinks about tell him and Miley, but she is scared that they both might laugh at her.

_I could tell my heart each time_

_It isn't love, you're just some guy_

_There's nothing there and what I feel_

_Is in my head, it isn't real_

She keeps thinking about it in her 2nd period class and home room. She has talk to no ever since this morning. Every time someone would talk her she would say hmmm or uh-huh, and if it was a teacher she would just shake her head and smile.

_But I can't deny, can't even try_

_Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie_

She always thinks the same question over and over again but just shakes her head no. She just knows she would be a fool in front of her friends.

_Once again there you are_

_Anxiousness, nervous heart_

_Butterflies fluttering_

_Can only mean one thing_

She walks to lunch and bumps into Oliver which leads to dropping her books once again. She bends down and picks up her stuff and looks around nervously looking for her papers.

_I could tell me heart each time_

_It isn't love, you're just some guy_

_There's nothing there and what I feel_

_Is in my head, it isn't real_

_But I can't deny, can't even try_

_Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie_

All she did was just smile and went strait to the cafeteria until she was called to the principals office to talk about her behavior during class.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

It doesn't end,sorry I forgot to take that out,tell me what you think so far ok and I hope you like it,the name of the chapter is on the bar,and the name of the songs are on the top in **bold**


	3. Why would I ?

**Kids In America**

_Looking out a dirty old window_

_Down below the cars in the_

_City go rushing by_

_I sit here alone _

_And I wonder why_

When she was called to the office she just groan. She got up and left her stuff laying on the table. She went strait to Mr. Browns office and took a seat. **(AN:I don't know the principals name in Hannah Montana so I made it up!)** She just kept on thinking about the dream still waiting there.

_Friday night and everyone's moving_

_I can fell the heat_

_But it's shooting_

_Heading down_

_I search for the beat in this dirty town_

"Lillian Truscott ,Mr. Brown would like to see you now." The principal assistant said to her. Lilly got up and slowly opened the doors to Mr. Browns office.

_Down town the young ones are going_

_Down town the young ones are growing_

"Lillian! All your teachers are considered about your behavior in class, is everything all right at home and your friends." Lilly looked at her shoe's replaying the dream she had the previous night. "Lillian! Lillian!"

"Oh sorry Mr. Brown what were you saying." "Is everything alright!" "Yea!" after that she just left and went back to the cafeteria.

_We're the kids in America _

_We're the kids in America_

_Everybody live for the music-go-round_

When she opened the doors, she was revealed to a Ashley and Amber "ohh tsss" . Ashley and Amber were sitting at the table she was sitting in before. Lilly walked over and her stuff was gone. "Where's my stuff?" "The loser stuff are in the trash along with the geeks over there." Ashley pointed to a table full of geeks and the trash next to them. "Oh I'll show you trash." Lilly took a hand full of hot mash potatoes and was about to throw it at them until Amber took a book that said L on it. Everyone stared at the three for a moment and a couple of people were wait for what will happen next.

_Bright lights the music gets faster_

_Look boy, don't check on your watch_

_Not another glance_

_I'm not leaving now, honey not a chance_

Kids glanced at there watching waiting and waiting . "Where did you get that?" Lilly asked still holding the mash potatoes . "We found it in your book bag. Put the food down and tell us were prettier than you!" Amber said while opening the book. "Why would I do that." Lilly said with a laugh. "Because…..Dear Diary Mr.…" Lilly threw the mast potatoes at them and laughed, Ashley wiped it at her face and took peas and threw at her, but Lilly ducked and it hit a boy behind her. Out of Nowhere Miley and Oliver grabbed her and yelled "FOOD FIGHT!" Food was flying everywhere while the three ran out the cafeteria.

_Hot-shot, give me no problems_

_Much later baby you'll be saying never mind_

_You know life is cruel, life is never kind_

_Kind hearts don't make a new story_

_Kind hearts don't grab any glory_

"What the heck is this book?" Miley said opening it. "Its nothing ,just a dumb book were you put your thoughts ,that's all." Lilly said while snatching it out of her hand and closing it. "Here's your book bag and your books, a geek with greasy hair got it from the table ."Miley said giving it to Lilly.

_We're the kids in America _

_We're the kids in America_

_Everybody live for the music-go-round_

"What did the principal want?" Miley asked while the three of them were walking around the hall. "Just stupid questions, were kids we can be what we want and do what we want and act like we want………right?" Lilly asked.

_Come closer, honey that's better_

_Got to get a brand new experience_

_Feeling right_

_Oh don't try to stop baby_

_Hold me tight_

"Right." Oliver said Linking his hands with her. She slightly smiled and just incase not to make it an awkward moment she linked Miley's.

_Outside a new day is dawning_

_Outside Suburbia's sprawling everywhere_

_I don't want to go baby_

_New York to East California_

_There's a new wave coming I warn you_

They saw three huge flyers on the bulletin board the looked at it for a moment and smiled. "Miley, your going to perform…..right?"….. "Maybe, only if you perform so we will no at least one of will win.

_We're the kids in America _

_We're the kids in America_

_Everybody live for the music-go-round_

"But what if Amber and Ashley try and we loose." 'Well just make fun of them some how and use my Hannah Montana Line or something." Miley did a Hannah move. " and they wont win, were the coolest kids in America why would we win ."

_We're the kids_

_We're the kids_

_We're the kids in America_

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Please review and tell me what you think,I know the other chapters had mistakes,but hey I'm just a girl telling a story so dont hurt me,lol please review


	4. You Better Run If You want to live!

**I Must Not Chase The Boys**

_Won't someone tell me what is happenin' to me_

_why am I so misunderstood_

_why can't they see_

_now I'm caught between the devil and the angel that I used to be_

They went to there home room class again for math. Lilly kept on getting called to the board but al she would say is that she doesn't know the answer . Every little mistake she did a few students would laugh and the few she answered and got right she just was quite .

_they say I'll understand it all in good time_

_but age ain't nothing but a number in my mind_

_goin' crazy with this push me, pull me_

_caught between wrong and right_

The teacher would show her how to solve the problem. He said she just had to add and then subtract the dived it by two then make it into a fraction, but she understood nothing.

_I wanna give in to the woman in me_

_I wanna be someone they don't want me to be_

_the moral of the story is I got no choice_

_I must not chase the boys_

The boys made fun of her and she just made a fist and cover it up. She just couldn't wait till after class but her math class was two periods.

_I started writing down my deepest secrets_

_seven days a week of truth and fantasy_

_got the feeling that the way my life is got to be prepared for changes_

She wrote some thought in the back of her math book and wrote Oliver……..and sometimes Ollie. Harry, the boy behind her looked over and laughed and the jelly beans he was eating spat out.

_won't someone tell me what is happen in' to me_

_why am I so misunderstood _

_why can't they see_

_now I'm caught between the devil and the angel that I used to be_

She slammed the book closed and looked back so so mad. Henry just sat all the back of his seat "Sorry." and they both continued to work.

_I wanna give in to the woman in me_

_I wanna be someone they don't want me to be_

_the moral of the story is I got no choice_

_I must not chase the boys_

Someone way in the back was throwing spit balls carelessly and kept on spitting it on Lilly. She had to remind he self to behave or its detention.

_I wanna go left but they tell me go right_

_don't wanna be the little girl they are kissing goodnight_

_the moral of the story is I got no choice_

_I must not chase the boys_

He continued spitting and she just put it aside for a while but the more spit balls came from other boys who lost playing football against her. She just sat there looking at the board.

_they can try to make me write a thousand lies_

_but that won't ever change the way I feel inside_

_they've got their opinions but I just don't care_

_cause that's not what I wanna hear_

She had it she slammed her book and threw her pencil to her desk.

_I, I must, I must not chase the boys_

_I, I must, I must not chase the boys_

_I must, I must, I must not...chase...the boys_

She wiped off all the spit balls and said "IF YOU WANT TO LIVE YOU BETTER RUN!" She turned around and the two boys got up and ran around while she chased them.

_I wanna give in to the woman in me_

_I wanna be someone they don't want me to be_

_the moral of the story is I got no choice_

_I must not chase the boys_

The three ran out the class room and ran out the school and at the exact time Lilly got out the bell rang and school was already over.

_I wanna go left but they tell me go right_

_don't wanna be the little girl they kissin' goodnight_

_the moral of the story is I got no choice_

_I must not chase...the boys_

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

I had to write like this because I love the song,If it doesnt go with the song,I tried my best,oh next chapter Lilly is going to make a mistake,she is actually going to interupt Ashley and Amber's time to sing,wait havent told you the thing yet,so never mind.


	5. My Mistake,I cant belive I helped them

**What Are You Waiting For**

_There is this girl, she looks a lot like me_

_And all she does is think about you constantly_

_But she's too shy to ever let it show_

_And I think you know_

The Next day Miley and Lilly auditioned and got a part to sing in the talent show and also Ashley and Amber and others. "Yes were in, Lilly you must help me pick clothes, Oliver you better watch us perform and if you don't Lilly and I will kill you." Miley said at once while Lilly just laughed and yea'd her questions and statement.

_Now just for fun,_

_Let's pretend that it's me,_

_And I'm everything you'll ever need_

It was talent show night and Miley preformed one of her 'Hannah Montana songs' This is the life, but at least no one recognized her voice. Lilly preformed a smooth melody in her dream 'Kiss the girl'. Ashley and Amber were up next and . Oliver enjoyed every minute of the performances epically Lilly's.

_What are you waiting for?_

_Are you crazy?_

_Open up your eyes and see what's going on, baby_

It was the time for Ashley and Amber to perform. They were going to sing Instigator …..

Ashley began singing Dark mascara on my eyes and I've got and then it was Ashley's turn My black shirt and my jeans fittin' just right that's when they forgot the rest of the words and Lilly just came out of the stage and had another microphone and stated singing

_Val and I gonna kick it tonight like_

_Dum dum dum - dum dum dum_

_Leave to house in the car goin' to the club_

_Slide through the doors give my girl a good luck_

_Gonna scan the floor to find myself my first stud_

_Dum dum dum - dum dum dum_

_I'm an in I'm an instigator_

_Is that your boy? Girl we'll see you later!_

_I'm a tra I'm a trouble maker_

_One boy - two boys - three boys - and I..._

_I'm an in I'm an instigator_

_And if he's cute then I'll take the waiter!_

_I'm a bum I'm a bum bum shaker_

_One boy - two boys - three boys - and I..._

_All the girls here seem to have an attitude_

_But there aint no stoppin' me - I'm in a party mood_

_2am and the bass still kicks like_

_Dum dum dum - dum dum dum_

_My girl Val's hittin' it with the bad boys_

_And I'm shake - shakin' it with the shy boys_

_And we won't leave till we've had all the hott boys_

_Dum dum dum - dum dum dum _everyone cheered for Lilly but she had just ran out the stage and back to Miley. "I can not believe I just helped them out, gawd I'm so stupid why did I perform with them ,I'm so sorry Miley, I must have stinked ,do you think I stinked ,I bet I stink!" Lilly said all at once. "Its ok Lilly, you actually did great singing that song, and believe me, you were great ,better then ever." Lilly smiled at Miley's complement . Olive came back stage to see the girls.

_There's someone at your door_

_Her heart is racing _

_Come on and make your move_

_What are you waiting for baby?_

"Hey! You guys did great!" Oliver said to the both happy girls. "Yup now lets see miss thang over here move her body like she did on stage with that song In…sta….gator." Miley said while laughing. "I-I danced?" Lilly said not realizing she danced on stage. "Yea !It was actually great ,you'll wait right here while I get water." With that Miley left for water.

Now here's a clue: her favorite color's blue

That's how she'll feel if she can't be with you

Cause you're the one who takes her breath away

When you look that way

"So……..what do you actually think of that performance you saw ?" Lilly looked at her shows. "Its was better then the first time you sang up there , did you have any stage fright this time, not like kindergarten." Lilly let a little laugh out "Yea, but at least I didn't throw up." "Yea if you didn't throw up I wouldn't get to do this would I?" "Do wh-…….." He slight kissed her and it broke apart kick after what Ashley did behind her.


End file.
